


Rescue at Dark Castle.

by NovelQueen316



Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Someone is about to abduct Pony's.





	Rescue at Dark Castle.

a clear blue sky, a gentle breeze blowing around Dream Valley, a pink castle with blue roofs was standing tall and strong in the valley, until the blue drawbridge opened, the little Pony's started running on the drawbridge, and started having fun, two Pegasus Ponies named Firefly (a pink colored pony with blue main and tail), and Medley (a green colored pony with green main and tail) was flying around, while the rest of the little ponies were busy playing and having a great time, another hour later the little ponies were laying down by a gentle babbling brook, until another little Pony named Twilight (she was another pink colored pony with white and purple main and tail) was laying beside a baby little pony named Ember (she was a Purplish colored with pink main and tail), was looking very sad. 

"What's the matter Ember, why do you look so sad?", Twilight asked. 

"Oh I can't do nothing, I'm too young to fly, Run Fast, or do anything", Ember answered. 

"Don't worry Ember, you'll be the little pony that you're mean't to be", Twilight said. 

"Do you really Mean that, Twilight?", Ember asked. 

"Yes, I mean it", Twilight answered as Ember cuddled up beside her. 

Suddenly black clouds started forming in a sky, lighting started striking, thunder rumbled, The Little Ponies Started getting up and Running For their Lives, until Firefly flew down to another little Pony named Cotton Candy (she was a light pink pony with pink main and tail). 

"What is it?", Firefly asked 

"It's a Stratadons, They're coming", Cotton Candy answered as they continued running. 

While the little Ponies were running for their lives back to dream castle, a Gargoyle-Like Creature was riding on one of the Stratadons, and was watching the little ponies running for their lives. 

"Seize them!!", The Gargoyle-Like Creature commanded as the Stratadons started swooping down.

Another Little Pony named Bow Tie (she was a bluish colored pony with pink main and tail with a yellow bows on the main and tail) was running as fast as her feet could carry her, Until a Stratadon swooped down behind her and grabbed her, she started screaming. 

"help me, somebody, help me!!!!", Bow Tie said until another little pony named Glory (she was a white colored pony with purple main with a blue streak, and tail, and a pink bow, heard her. 

"Hold On, I'm Coming", Glory replied as she started running back to rescue. 

Until a Stratadon swooped down and grabbed her, flew away with her. 

"Hear Me, Little Ponies, Enjoy your Life, because It will be your last", The Gargoyle-Like Creature said as he flew off followed by the other Stratadons with their captive Ponies.

Until Firefly couldn't take it anymore, she started flying off. 

"Firefly, where are you going?", Twilight asked. 

"I'm Going to find some help", Firefly answered as she continued flying with the other remaining little ponies started calling out to her. 

Meanwhile a large dark castle was looming over a mountain, that was in front of a raging river, stone creatures were standing on all sides of the dark castle, until in the deep dark dungeon of the Castle, The Gargoyle-Like Creature had just locked up a frightened Bow Tie and Glory in the Dungeon Cell, and started walking down the hallway, until a pink colored dragon with green spiked-like scales saw him coming and started following. 

"Hey Scorpan, can i come too next time?", The Pink Colored Dragon asked. 

"No Spike, now if you'll excuse me", Scorpan answered as he continued walking. 

Meanwhile in a large dark throne room, a mysterious Minotaur-like creature was sitting in a throne and was petting a pulsating satchel that was laying on the arm of the throne. 

"don't worry, you'll have your time", The Mysterious Minotaur-Like Creature said until Scorpan arrived in the throne room. 

"we have caught only two ponies, my lord", Scorpan said until the mysterious Minotaur-like Creature looked at him. 

"have you forgotten something?", The Mysterious Minotaur-Like Creature asked until Scorpan started kneeling. 

"Good, now, you've caught two, just two!!!", The Mysterious Minotaur-Like Creature asked. 

"Yes, My Lord", Scorpan answered. 

"But I need Four Ponies For My Chariot, Not One, Not Two, Not Three, Four, UNDERSTAND!!!!", The Mysterious Minotaur-Like Creature shouted that made Scorpan shudder in fear, including Spike, he was spying from the doorway, Until the Mysterious Minotaur-Like Creature calmed down. 

"I want you to try again, NOW!!", The Mysterious Minotaur-Like Creature said. 

"Yes, My Lord", Scorpan replied as he left the throne room. 

Meanwhile at a quiet farm on earth, a 10-year-old brown haired, hazel eyed, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, boy named Marcus was walking out of a horse barn, when he heard a loud crash, and it was coming from a Well, He rushed toward the well and started turning the crane to reveal a wet firefly, she was holding on to a well bucket, she looked at a surprised 10-year-old boy. 

"Hi", Firefly said. 

"Y-You can talk", The 10-year-old boy replied as Firefly got out of the well. 

"Yes I can talk and I can Fly Too, Oh Excuse Me, I've got to dry my wings", Firefly said as she started shaking. 

Until she saw the boy was all wet. 

"oops, I'm sorry", Firefly said. 

"what's your name?", The 10-year-old Boy asked. 

"I'm Firefly, what's your name", Firefly answered as she shake her tail. 

"I'm Marcus", The 10-year-old boy replied until Firefly started walking toward a hill. 

Marcus started following Firefly, as she was looking at the hill.

"Hey, where are you going?", Marcus asked as he caught up to her. 

"Yes, this will be good enough", Firefly answered. 

"Good Enough for what?", Marcus asked as Firefly turned around and looked at him. 

"well, aren't you going to get on, Or I hope you know how to ride", Firefly answered. 

"You Bet I know how to ride", Marcus said as he got on Firefly's back. 

"Good", Firefly replied as she started running up the hill.

"Hey, where are we going?", Marcus asked. 

"We're going to see my friends, We need your help", Firefly answered. 

"What, how could I help?", Marcus asked. 

"You know how to Ride don't you", Firefly answered. 

"Yeah", Marcus replied. 

"And You know how to Fight?", Firefly asked. 

"What!", Marcus answered. 

"And You can Fly", Firefly said. 

"Hey, I said i can ride, but not fly", Marcus replied as Firefly started running faster. 

"Oh My Friends will be so happy to see you, Marcus", Firefly said as she made a leap off the hill and started flying away. 

"Oh No they won't", Marcus replied until Firefly started singing a song to him. 

another hour later they arrived in dream valley, Firefly took Marcus to Dream Castle, the other little Ponies were happy to see Firefly returned. 

"Everybody, I want you to meet Marcus, He's going to help us", Firefly said as the little ponies started cheering. 

Suddenly Scorpan and The Stratadons Returned, The Little Ponies started running for their Lives Again, Until Marcus Started Running after one of the Stratadons, Until Scorpan stopped him. 

"Leave, Boy!!!, This is Not your Fight", Scorpan said as he looked at him. 

"What Are You Doing, You Freak, You're Going Down, You Hear Me, YOU"RE GOING DOWN!!!", Marcus shouted as Scorpan Flew Away with the Stratadons with two more captive ponies, Ember and Bubbles (she was a yellow colored pony with a blue main and tail. 

another hour later Firefly flew down beside him. 

"Wow, Marcus, you were so brave", Firefly said. 

"No, I'm just angry, Let's not give up, we'll save them, somehow", Marcus replied.

Meanwhile back at the dark castle, Spike the Baby Dragon started sneaking toward the throne room, when he heard the little ponies crying and whimpering, until he started watching from the door of the throne room, he hide behind the door when one of the guards started removing the baby pony Ember. 

"where are you taking Ember?", Bow Tie asked. 

"That doesn't concern you, that little one is too young, but I'll deal with the three of you", The Minotaur-Like Creature said as Bow Tie, Glory, and Bubbles started looking at each-other. 

The Minotaur-Like Creature walked out of the Shadows to Reveal Tirac, He had the Pulsating Satchel around his neck.

"Become the darkness of Evil", Tirac said as he opened the pulsating satchel, black smoke started coming out and started rushing toward the three frightened ponies. 

it started surrounding them, it started changing them into Dragons of Darkness, spike was surprised at what he had just seen,

He remained in his hiding place, he saw Scorpan and the minions leave the throne room,


End file.
